


Improve the Odds

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, photo inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Inspired by thisimageof a K-2S0 toy holding a hurt stormtrooper. I wrote a fic where Cassian has to go in disguise as a trooper and then Kay and Jyn take care of him.





	Improve the Odds

Kay held Cassian carefully as the actual troopers went off and he said, “According to my calculations, you are not badly hurt. I do wish that you had not been stunned. It always requires more explaining.”

He set off into the woods, someone called after him and he said, “I am returning him to his ship. Do not bother me.”

As the trooper didn’t feel like taking on an angry K unit, he just nodded.

On Kay’s way through the woods, Cassian’s armored feet bumped a few branches and soon the camoflagued U-wing came into sight. Jyn was sitting on a ramp working on datapad and stood up at his approach, her blaster at the ready, “What’s your designation?”

“K-2SO and Cassian has hurt himself again. I do not believe it is bad but as I did not wish to cause problems, it seemed better to bring him back. I thought that the armor would have done a better job protecting him from the blast.” And the mission was not as important as keeping Cassian safe, Cassian would disagree but would be wrong. Kay went up the ship’s ramp and lay Cassian down on two pulled down seats before taking off his helmet.

“Then we need to get ready to leave. I’ll take care of him, you get us out of here,” Jyn said which was an optiomal choice of action as then they would be safe as Cassian was cared for. Kay nodded to Jyn before climbing into the cockpit and completing the rest of the steps needed to prepare them for departure.

* * *

Jyn sighed as she removed the armor piece by piece from Cassian, she would have expected it to protect him more. And there were far too many pieces, they were forming a stack beside her but at least she wasn’t finding any more injuries. As the ship lifted off, Jyn braced herself around Cassian, feeling his steady breathing and hearing his heart through the undersuit. Once they were safely in hyperspace, he started to stir, “He’s waking up.”

From the cockpit Kay said, “I knew he was not badly hurt.”

“He might have been,” Jyn muttered as Cassian opened his eyes and then scrunched them up as he saw her.

“What happened?” He asked and Jyn could see the tension in his body as he started trying to figure everything out.

“The concussive force of the blast knocked you out. I rescued you and we are now safe with all the data that we need,” Kay reported, Jyn was grateful to him for that. It allowed her time to smooth Cassian’s hair, which was sticky with sweat.

“Then we have the confirmation we needed and that the Empire’s using cheaper armor,” Cassian managed a smile along with a wince as he tried to sit up.

Jyn sighed as she supported him, because of course he wasn’t going to rest when he could, “We do and you’re going to sit quietly until we land.”

She moved to sit beside him, to anchor him and herself, it never stopped hurting to see Cassian in pain. He kissed the top of her head, “I’m here, because I have the best team in the Rebellion.”

“We do improve your odds of survival by up to twenty percent when you listen to us.” Kay added from the cockpit.

“You do, Kay,” Cassian said with a smile and Jyn felt his small laugh in her hair. She never thought she could be this content while fighting the Empire.


End file.
